


Hot

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pink fuzzy socks and hot tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Hot

When the lives of so many people are in danger there is no respite and no rest for the weary. Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary had been hunting the demon for days, finally gotten a trace and then still needed the whole night and the better part of the day to finally confront and get rid of him. Not very powerful, but extremely cunning, it had finally made a mistake and the four Shadowhunters had cornered it in an old warehouse. 

It was late afternoon when they finally made their way back to the institute, after having chased the bloody demon in the vilest weather for almost twenty-four hours. November in Brooklyn isn’t very forgiving. 

They passed Magnus’ place on their way back to the institute, and Jace didn’t do more than slap Alec between the shoulders with a twitch of his head. Alec tried to protest, but Jace nudged him towards the door telling him that at least one of them could get warm and dry now. 

Alec had caved in. He was a soldier, trained from childhood to be strong and resilient. He never complained, certainly never whined no matter how rough the going was, but this day he felt thoroughly miserable, miserable enough to not try to be strong and suffer together with his friends. He was dead tired, completely soaked, and freezing so bad his teeth rattled. Leaving wet footprints in his wake he made his way upstairs in heavy steps.

The smile on Magnus’ face had died the instant he realised what state Alec was in. He had drawn him a hot, scented bath with the snap of a finger, and now Alec was settled on a couch under a blanket, dressed in – magically adjusted in size – sweatpants, T-shirt and a hoodie. And despite personal opinions, Magnus had even conjured up a pair or woollen socks for him. They were pink and fuzzy because Magnus had a strange kind of humour sometimes, but Alec couldn’t care less. He was just happy his feet were finally warm again. 

And now he was clutching the cup of tea Magnus had pressed into his hands, watching the small columns of steam rise from the surface and dissipating in front of his face. It smelled of herbs and the warmth seeped through the porcelain into his fingers. It was almost too hot to hold like this, certainly too hot to drink, but the steam warmed Alec’s cheeks, and he inhaled deeply. 

The tea, in all its simplicity, stood for everything that Magnus meant to him at that moment. Delicate scents, exotic flavours, and warmth, a warmth that seeped into his bones when he took a sip of the tea, still technically too hot to drink, but Alec didn’t care. The heat wandered down his throat and spread in his chest, a glowing warmth like embers from a dying fire. No longer flames, but still as hot and warming. 

The heat of the tea spread in his belly and from there into his limbs, and Alec wondered for a moment if Magnus had added something magical to make the heat linger in his bones, to dispel even the last remnants of coldness in his body. 

He sipped the tea as hot as he could stand it, just to feel more of that warmth enveloping him, and he was already dozing off by the time Magnus peeled the empty cup out of his hands. 

“How long have you been on the hunt?” Magnus asked, sitting down beside him. It was the first thing he had said after Alec had stumbled through his door, all the caring and mothering done in silent focus.   
“Yesterday evening,” Alec answered and couldn’t suppress a yawn. “Can I have more tea?”  
“Most certainly.” Magnus reached out to pour another cup of tea, and the steam rose from the cup as he poured, filling the air with a fragrance of hot ginger and herbs Alec couldn’t name. “Hot tea is the best remedy against this cold.”

Magnus was a solid presence next to him, radiating almost as much warmth as the hot tea, and Alec leaned into him with a sigh. He felt Magnus adjust his position so Alec could rest comfortably against him. His eyes drifted shut, and the warmth the hot tea had left in his bones made his limbs go heavy.

“Your tea?” Magnus asked softly after a moment, but Alec didn’t even hear him anymore. 

Magnus took a deep breath and inhaled it in a soft, long sigh. A tender smile on his lips he combed his fingers through Alec’s drying hair and brushed his lips against Alec’s temple.


End file.
